Ixodidae (Hard Ticks)
The Ixodidae are the family of hard ticks or scale ticks, one of the two big families of ticks, consisting of over 700 species. They are known as 'hard ticks' because they have a scutum or hard shield, which the other big family of ticks, the soft ticks (Argasidae), lack. They are ectoparasites of a wide range of host species, and some are vectors of disease. Check out Wikipedia for more details! Genus and Species * Ixodes (258 species) ** Ixodes abrocomae ** Ixodes acuminatus ** Ixodes acutitarsus ** Ixodes affinis ** Ixodes albignaci ** Ixodes alluaudi ** Ixodes amarali ** Ixodes amersoni ** Ixodes anatis ** Ixodes andinus ** Ixodes angustus ** Ixodes antechini ** Ixodes apronophorus ** Ixodes arabukiensis ** Ixodes aragaoi ** Ixodes arboricola (Tree-hole Tick) ** Ixodes arebiensis ** Ixodes asanumai ** Ixodes aulacodi ** Ixodes auriculaelongae ** Ixodes auritulus ** Ixodes australiensis ** Ixodes baergi ** Ixodes bakeri ** Ixodes banksi ** Ixodes bedfordi ** Ixodes bequaerti ** Ixodes berlesei ** Ixodes bivari ** Ixodes boliviensis ** Ixodes brewsterae ** Ixodes browningi ** Ixodes brumpti ** Ixodes brunneus ** Ixodes calcarhebes ** Ixodes caledonicus ** Ixodes canisuga (Dog Tick) ** Ixodes capromydis ** Ixodes catherinei ** Ixodes cavipalpus ** Ixodes ceylonensis ** Ixodes chilensis ** Ixodes colasbelcouri ** Ixodes collocaliae ** Ixodes columnae ** Ixodes conepati ** Ixodes confusus ** Ixodes cookei ** Ixodes cooleyi ** Ixodes copei ** Ixodes cordifer ** Ixodes cornuae ** Ixodes cornuatus (Tasmanian Paralysis Tick) ** Ixodes corwini ** Ixodes crenulatus ** Ixodes cuernavacensis ** Ixodes cumulatimpunctatus ** Ixodes dampfi ** Ixodes daveyi ** Ixodes dawesi ** Ixodes dendrolagi ** Ixodes dentatus ** Ixodes dicei ** Ixodes diomedeae ** Ixodes diversifossus ** Ixodes djaronensis ** Ixodes domerguei ** Ixodes downsi ** Ixodes drakensbergensis ** Ixodes eadsi ** Ixodes eastoni ** Ixodes eichhorni ** Ixodes eldaricus ** Ixodes elongatus ** Ixodes eudyptidis ** Ixodes euplecti ** Ixodes evansi ** Ixodes fecialis ** Ixodes festai ** Ixodes filippovae ** Ixodes fossulatus ** Ixodes frontalis ** Ixodes fuscipes ** Ixodes galapagoensis ** Ixodes ghilarovi ** Ixodes gibbosus ** Ixodes granulatus ** Ixodes gregsoni ** Ixodes guatemalensis ** Ixodes hearlei ** Ixodes heinrichi ** Ixodes hexagonus ** Ixodes hexagonus ** Ixodes himalayensis ** Ixodes hirsti ** Ixodes holocyclus (Australian Paralysis Tick) ** Ixodes hoogstraali ** Ixodes howelli ** Ixodes hyatti ** Ixodes hydromyidis ** Ixodes jacksoni ** Ixodes jellisoni ** Ixodes jonesae ** Ixodes kaiseri ** Ixodes kaschmiricus ** Ixodes kazakstani ** Ixodes kerguelenensis ** Ixodes kingi ** Ixodes kohlsi ** Ixodes kopsteini ** Ixodes kuntzi ** Ixodes laguri ** Ixodes lasallei ** Ixodes latus ** Ixodes laysanensis ** Ixodes lemuris ** Ixodes lewisi ** Ixodes lividus ** Ixodes longiscutatus ** Ixodes loricatus ** Ixodes loveridgei ** Ixodes luciae ** Ixodes lunatus ** Ixodes luxuriosus ** Ixodes macfarlanei ** Ixodes malayensis ** Ixodes marmotae ** Ixodes marxi ** Ixodes maslovi ** Ixodes matopi ** Ixodes mexicanus ** Ixodes microgalei ** Ixodes minor ** Ixodes minutae ** Ixodes mitchelli ** Ixodes monospinosus ** Ixodes montoyanus ** Ixodes moreli ** Ixodes moscharius ** Ixodes moschiferi ** Ixodes muniensis ** Ixodes muris ** Ixodes murreleti ** Ixodes myospalacis ** Ixodes myotomys ** Ixodes myrmecobii ** Ixodes nairobiensis ** Ixodes nchisiensis ** Ixodes nectomys ** Ixodes neitzi ** Ixodes nesomys ** Ixodes neuquenensis ** Ixodes nicolasi ** Ixodes nipponensis ** Ixodes nitens ** Ixodes nuttalli ** Ixodes nuttallianus ** Ixodes occultus ** Ixodes ochotonae ** Ixodes okapiae ** Ixodes oldi ** Ixodes ornithorhynchi ** Ixodes ovatus ** Ixodes pacificus (Western Black-legged Tick) ** Ixodes paranaensis ** Ixodes pararicinus ** Ixodes pavlovskyi ** Ixodes percavatus ** Ixodes peromysci ** Ixodes persulcatus (Taiga Tick) ** Ixodes petauristae ** Ixodes philipi ** Ixodes pilosus ** Ixodes pomerantzi ** Ixodes pomeranzevi ** Ixodes priscicollaris ** Ixodes pararicinus ** Ixodes pavlovskyi ** Ixodes percavatus ** Ixodes peromysci ** Ixodes persulcatus ** Ixodes petauristae ** Ixodes philipi ** Ixodes pilosus ** Ixodes pomerantzi ** Ixodes pomeranzevi ** Ixodes priscicollaris ** Ixodes procaviae ** Ixodes prokopjevi ** Ixodes radfordi ** Ixodes rageaui ** Ixodes randrianasoloi ** Ixodes rangtangensis ** Ixodes rasus ** Ixodes redikorzevi ** Ixodes rhabdomysae ** Ixodes ricinus (Castor Bean Tick) ** Ixodes rothschildi ** Ixodes rotundatus ** Ixodes rubicundus ** Ixodes rubidus ** Ixodes rugicollis ** Ixodes rugosus ** Ixodes sachalinensis ** Ixodes scapularis (Deer Tick) ** Ixodes schillingsi ** Ixodes schulzei ** Ixodes sculptus ** Ixodes semenovi ** Ixodes serrafreirei ** Ixodes shahi ** Ixodes siamensis ** Ixodes sigelos ** Ixodes signatus ** Ixodes simplex ** Ixodes sinaloa ** Ixodes sinensis ** Ixodes soricis ** Ixodes spinicoxalis ** Ixodes spinipalpis ** Ixodes steini ** Ixodes stilesi ** Ixodes stromi ** Ixodes subterranus ** Ixodes succineus ** Ixodes taglei ** Ixodes tamaulipas ** Ixodes tancitarius ** Ixodes tanuki ** Ixodes tapirus ** Ixodes tasmani ** Ixodes tecpanensis ** Ixodes tertiarius ** Ixodes texanus ** Ixodes theilerae ** Ixodes thomasae ** Ixodes tiptoni ** Ixodes tovari ** Ixodes transvaalensis ** Ixodes trianguliceps ** Ixodes trichosuri ** Ixodes tropicalis ** Ixodes turdus ** Ixodes ugandanus ** Ixodes unicavatus ** Ixodes uriae (Seabird Tick) ** Ixodes vanidicus ** Ixodes venezuelensis ** Ixodes ventalloi ** Ixodes vespertilionis ** Ixodes vestitus ** Ixodes victoriensis ** Ixodes walkerae ** Ixodes werneri ** Ixodes woodi ** Ixodes zaglossi ** Ixodes zairensis ** Ixodes zumpti